


Eren Yeager x reader (oneshots)

by TumblrPanda343



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblrPanda343/pseuds/TumblrPanda343
Summary: Just Eren oneshots





	

I was always known as the emotionless girl. Many people would compare me to Levi, mainly because of my constant monotone expression. I didn't talk much, and I never seemed to show any emotion. 

Despite all of that though, I am quite the opposite. Everyday I get angry with myself because I want to be social and I want to show some kind of emotion, but something, something is definitely holding me back. I just don't know what it is yet. I used to be very social and quite a lovely person, but the past has changed me a lot and I can't change back.  
Many of my peers have decided to try and make me show emotion. Some of them even consider it like a game. No matter how hard they have tried though, no one has succeeded yet. It is true that some things they say got to me, but not enough for me to really break down. Very few of my peers actually know enough about me to know what will upset me. The only reason anyone would know is if they actually knew me before. 

Those few people would identify as Mikasa, Armin, and of course Eren. We grew up together as kids. Obviously the trio got along together better without me, but sometimes we would hang out. It all started with the day that I found those rude kids messing with Armin. I had been previously walking back to my home when I heard a yelp. Me being the curious young lad I was, I decided to check it out. Turning the corner of a building, I saw a few boys who were much bigger than me picking on a blond boy. Not liking this, I decided to step in. 

Ever since then I have known Armin. Then later on that day I was able to meet Mikasa and Eren. They knew majority of the things I went through as I child, but they were the only ones. I decided to keep it that way too. 

Once all of us joined the military however, I distanced myself from the three. They weren't happy with it at first, but them knowing how stubborn I really am, they just went along with my wishes. Although every once in a while they will still contact me for whatever reasons they have. 

I was kicked out of my very long thought process as I heard my name being called. I swung my head to the left quickly to see Levi walking towards me. Erwin and Hange were behind him, telling me something was wrong. The three stopped in front of me, Levi holding a piece of paper in his hand. Hange had a depressed look on her face and Erwin seemed concerned. Levi, well Levi was monotone as usual. The entire room went silent as all the cadets watched intently at what was happening. 

Levi unfolded the paper and cleared his throat, preparing to read aloud.

"Dear Cadet (L/N),  
We come to you with the news of a loss. Your older male sibling, (B/N), has been found outside of the walls. We have concluded that the accident had happened on the last expedition. Our dearest condolences to your loss." Levi finished.

I stared up at him, still monotone. I could feel it all sinking in, realizing that the last family member I had was now gone. Without uttering a word, I stood up and brushed my pants off. Everyone in the room had their eyes on me, waiting for the reaction. Hange jumped to me, wrapping her arms around me and sobbing. 

"Oh (Y/N)-Chan, i'm so sorry!" She sobbed into my shoulder, her tears spreading all over the shoulder of my jacket. 

I stayed silent, knowing that if I spoke you could hear a difference in my voice. I gently pushed her away from me and softly gripped her shoulder. She searched my face for any expression, but still nothing changed. I heard her let out a sigh as I walked away, making my way to my room. 

Entering my room, I lay flat on my back on the uncomfortable mattress. I was there for about five minutes, just staring at the ceiling. Soon there was a knock at the door, causing me to stand up to answer. I slowly opened the door to see Levi there. 

"Once again, very sorry for what has happened. I figured you would want this." He said and held a jacket out to me. 

I examined the jacket for a moment before realizing who's it was, (B/N). I nodded and gave him a small wave, closing my door once more. I could hear his footsteps retreat down the hall and I sighed to myself. 

~timeskip~

I walked into the mess hall to see most people were already eating. I stayed out training a little later then usual, attempting to get my mind off of things. I quickly got my food and sat down at my always empty table. I ate my food slowly, waiting for the room to clear a bit. While I was 'enjoying' my food a few people decided to circle around my table. Those people were none other than Jean, Connie, Reiner, and Sasha. They all stared down at me as I ate, not giving them any attention. 

"So how are you (L/N)?" I heard Jean ask.

I looked up to see a shit-eating grin on his face. I knew this wouldn't end good. 

"I'm okay." I answered, looking back down at my food.

"This earlier must have been upsetting for you, yeah?" Reiner asked, wearing the same damn smirk as Jean. 

I nodded slowly in response, still giving no acknowledgement. I stayed silent, knowing what was coming next. 

"I for one am very glad your brother is gone, he was useless." Jean uttered out.

"Me too, he wasn't needed." Reiner joined in.

The entire mess hall went silent as I stood up. Reaching my hand up I brushed my hair away from my face, giving everyone a full view of my features. I looked Jean directly in the eyes as he whispered the next part. 

"He should have died sooner."

I kept staring the monotone expression never leaving. It was different this time however, because a tear fell. Then another one. They cascaded down my cheeks and landed on the tops of my brown boots. They flowed quickly, one after another. My cheeks and nose soon became a bright pink. My eyelashes became wet from the tears, blurring my vision as I blinked. I still wore the same expression, but it was much different. I looked around the room to see everyone wearing a shocked expression. I simply scoffed and began to walk away. 

"(Y/N), I-" Jean began, only to be cut off.

"If you think that i'm going to sit here and listen to your stupid fucking apology then you should be the one dead. You do nothing for anyone here, you don't contribute what so ever. So don't even attempt to say he was useless, because if he was, then I don't want to know what the hell that makes you." I spoke, my voice being high-pitched and broken from my crying.

His face soon broke into an expression of anger as he stomped towards me. He pulled his fist back and forced it forward, attempting to hit me. I dodged the blow shoved him back. Swiftly I kicked underneath his legs, knocking him to the ground. He fell onto his back a thud. I quickly flipped him over onto his stomach, grabbing both of his arms. I placed my foot between his shoulder blades and pulled his arms upwards, making him yelp in pain. 

"I'm done with your bullshit, and that goes to any of you who has done anything to me! I'm tired of acting as if I don't care! I get it, i'm quiet! I know that I don't express emotion! It makes me weak! I hate feeling weak! None of that matters however because I am still human!" I yelled, an enraged expression making an appearance on my face. "I'm done with your petty games." I stated and dropped both of his arms. 

He stood up slowly, rubbing his shoulders and staring at me. The room was still silent, the shock still obviously there. I took this as my chance to leave the room.

I walked off to the training grounds. For some reason training always seemed to get things off my mind. As soon as I got out there I immediately began jogging. I jogged for a while, humming to myself as I went on. I continued on for a good half an hour, then finally decided to take a break.

Making my way over to a tree, I plopped down under the shade. It was silent, a small breeze in the air. The silence was ruined, however, by a voice. 

"Hello." I heard a person say. 

I tilted my head up to meet green eyes. Recognizing Eren, I gripped his left hand and yanked him down beside me. He laughed as his butt hit the dirt, surprised by my action. 

"So, what brings you here?" I asked and looked over to the boy. 

"Just figured I would come and see an old friend. I uh heard what you said in the mess hall, I wanted to see if you were okay." He scratched the back of his neck as he stated the last part. 

"Aw, Eren cares." I giggled and shot him a smile. 

He looked surprised but soon smiled back. "So why are you just now smiling?" He asked and I looked away for a second, then meeting his eyes once more. 

" Oh Eren, you do realize i'm still (Y/N). I know I don't show expression anymore, but i'm still me. I'm just...lost." I mumbled the last part, averting my gaze from his. 

"I missed you so much." He stated and pulled me into a bear hug quickly. Startled by his movement, I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso. I rested my head against his shoulder as his was buried into my neck. He breathed in a shaky breath and looked up at me. "I love you." He mumbled and buried his face into my neck once more. 

A blush took over my face as I smiled lightly, combing my fingers through his hair. "I love you too Eren." I whispered and kissed the top of his head. 

He picked his head up and immediately dove forward, capturing my lips with his. His eyes were screwed shut, almost as if he was scared of my reaction. It took me a moment, but I soon too closed my eyes and kissed back. We pulled away seconds later, oxygen cursing us. He looked into my eyes with a sweet smile on his face. 

"So, do you want to try and be friends again? Maybe I could bring the old (Y/N) back." He laughed and hugged me close to him. 

With my face buried in his chest, a blush rose to my cheeks and a small grin made its appearance onto my face. "I would love to Eren." I giggled and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open


End file.
